Ainsi va la vie
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Recueil du FOF] Kakashi n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec ces trois là. Non. Au contraire. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire selon lui ; non, le pire, c'est quand un chûnin brun s'en mêle.
1. Masqué ou démasqué

Bonjoir ?

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Masqué. OS écrit en retard car manque de temps.**

* * *

 **Masqué ou démasqué ?**

* * *

Le jônin paresseux et pervers qu'il était se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Le rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé à son équipe était passé depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Il ne se doutait pas qu'une fois arrivé les demi-portions qui lui servaient de genins attitrés lui passeraient le pire des savons, comme toujours. Enfin, Naruto geindra pendant que Sakura acquiescera en silence et que Sasuke restera désintéressé.

Ainsi, sans craindre particulièrement et sans aucun regret, il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, pensant y trouver les trois garnements. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait absolument personne. Pas une seule trace à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Le vide et l'abandon complet. Tel l'arroseur arrosé, Kakashi s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Soupirant pour montrer son mécontentement, il rebroussa, peu à peu, chemin et partit à la recherche de ses stupides élèves.

Il commença par l'Ichiraku mais il n'y trouva que quelques clients inintéressants. Il passa chez le chûnin prénommé Iruka Umino. Naruto et lui ne s'entendaient-ils pas bien ? Personne non plus. Pas âme qui vive. Il passa dans tous les endroits qu'ils connaissaient -surtout ceux que les enfants connaissaient. Toujours rien. C'est inquiet qu'il s'arrêta finalement dans la rue principale du village, rangeant son livre et réfléchissant posément à la situation.

Quand il était arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait senti aucune présence ; et tous les endroits qu'il avait visités s'étaient révélés infructueux. Ses genins pouvaient vraiment bien se débrouiller et puis, ils étaient dans le village, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. C'était la pensée réconfortante qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Il repartit lentement vers son arbre de prédilection, celui près de leur terrain personnel. Toujours personne en vue. Toujours aussi inquiétant. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, ce qui survint l'étonna. Devant lui se tenait Naruto, un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait appris en la compagnie des étranges animaux qu'étaient les aspirants ninjas, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Quitte à être surpris, lui, préférait l'être après une analyse complète de la situation. Cependant, l'hôte du démon Renard le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Yo, Kakashi-sensei ! »

Le ninja copieur lui répondit d'un signe de main, toujours un peu distrait.

« Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda l'adulte;

\- Non, ils sont partis faire des recherches sur un truc, lui répondit-il. »

De plus en plus étrange. Kakashi examina le blond. La même coupe, les mêmes vêtements, le même sourire, le même aura et certainement pas un clone. Rien de différent, rien de particulier. Absolument rien. La tension augmentait dans les membres de l'homme au Sharingan. Puis, tout à coup, Sakura surgit d'au-dessus de lui, point tendu. Naruto, lui, s'était déplacé et était maintenant derrière son dos. Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon. Le sensei se baissa, contra Sakura qui fit une chute de quelques mètres et plaqua Naruto au sol. Face contre terre, une main bloquée dans le dos et l'autre aplatie par la semelle d'une chaussure, le renard était pris au piège. Mais quand bien même ses réflexes étaient bons, Hatake Kakashi ne put rien faire contre ce qui suivit. Une force le projeta au sol, lui coinçant bras et jambes. Enfin, deux clones tenaient ses jambes, Sasuke était assis sur son ventre, plaquant ses épaules dans la poussière. Sakura et le vrai Naruto s'occupaient de ses membres supérieurs. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. En plus de cela, l'Uchiha avait placé son bandeau de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse s'enlever. Il portait le Sharingan, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver.

« Vous êtes fait, Kakashi-sensei ! déclara Naruto.

\- Je me demande encore comment vous avez réussi ce prodige, dit-il d'un ton blasé. Quand je pense que je m'inquiétais.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter, Kakashi-san. »

Basculant la tête vers l'arrière, le soumis pu contempler le sourire du chûnin en face de lui.

« Alors, vous étiez dans le coup, Iruka-kun. »

Le ninja lui répondit d'un plissement d'yeux. Acceptant sa défaite (ils avaient été ingénieux, il n'y a pas à dire) Kakashi demanda :

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Nous allons voir sous le masque ! »

Cela, c'était Naruto. Toujours aussi direct. Toujours aussi franc. Pas du tout surpris, le ninja aux cheveux gris se débattit un peu (pour la forme) jusqu'à ce que Sasuke mette un doigt sous le pli du masque.

« Comment est-ce possible ! Kakashi, mon éternel rival de toujours s'est fait battre par ces petits ! »

Sa carrière était fichue. Gai ne saurait pas tenir sa langue et il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps.

« Bon, Sasuke, tu le retires ou pas ? demanda Naruto, impatient.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne trouve pas juste qu'il le voit sans n'avoir fait aucun effort.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit le professeur. Vous aurez toujours l'occasion de recommencer.

\- Très aimable à vous, souligna l'argenté. »

Suite à tout cela, les trois genins laissèrent leur maître libre. Pour le plus grand malheur de Gai et le plus grand plaisir de Kakashi. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils verraient le visage de Hatake Kakashi. Après cette affaire, tous les cinq allèrent manger des ramens, pour, cette fois, le plus grand plaisir du petit blond.

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. Plic, plac, ploc Un genjutsu saisissant

Bonjoir ?

Disclaimers : Rien de moi sauf l'histoire. Je ne touche rien.

Pairing : soupçon de KakaIru

* * *

 **Plic, plac, ploc. Un genjutsu saisissant**

* * *

 _ **Ca vous arrive parfois de vous sentir comme si vous aviez perdu votre couleur ? Votre identité ? D'avoir peur de devenir terne et de ne pas être aussi vibrant et énergique que les autres …** _

Kakashi marchait lentement dans la rue. Il se dirigeait, le plus simplement du monde, vers ce bout de pierre qui servait de mémorial à ses défunts amis à son défunt père et sa courageuse femme. Il avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui, quelque chose de triste. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer c'est comme si tout était là mais qu'en même temps, rien n'y était. C'est comme si le problème venait de lui sans vraiment y venir. C'est comme quand vous rentrez dans une pièce un endroit qui vous est familier. Vous savez exactement ce qui compose cet endroit. Vous êtes capable de le visualiser parfaitement mais ce jour-là, quelque chose cloche. Vous y entrez, comme à votre habitude mais il y manque quelque chose. Et vous connaissez tellement bien cet endroit, que cette chose qui a disparu, vous ne pouvez la retrouver. Elle est dans votre souvenir, dans tous vos souvenirs mais à ce moment, vous ne pouvez déceler l'anomalie. Vous ne pouvez que vous y faire et attendre. Attendre d'avoir besoin de ce petit bout de pièce qui s'est envolé attendre de vous souvenir de ce petit bout de pièce qui s'est envolé. En ce jour, c'était l'impression qu'avait Kakashi. A l'intérieur de lui, dans sa petite pièce, il manquait quelque chose. Une chose qui lui est vital mais dont il ne se souvient plus l'existence. Un blanc, un oubli, tout et rien à la fois.

Il est là, en face de la pierre. Il attend. Il prie. Il se souvient d'eux mais ne se souvient pas de _ça_. C'est une pensée virulente, destructrice, agaçante au possible et tellement, mais tellement accaparante. Il ne peut plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Il n'y arrive plus parce qu'il n'est pas complet. Il s'en va. Il s'en va d'ici. Il ne peut pas y rester, il n'en a pas la force. Une légère pluie tombe. Plic, plac, ploc. C'est le bruit des gouttes sur le sol. Plic, plac, ploc. C'est le bruit de ses larmes sur le sol. Plic, plac, ploc. C'est le bruit silencieux de sa détresse saisissante. Il ne pleure pas vraiment. Il l'a cru. Ou peut-être que si, il a pleuré. Il ne sait pas. Il ne veut pas savoir. Tout ce qui lui importe c'est cette chose. Qu'a-t-il oublié ? C'est si frustrant. Il méprise ce sentiment qui s'empare de lui. Il marche sous l'eau. La pluie fine ne l'est plus. Elle est drue, elle est sauvage, elle fait mal. Elle claque sur sa peau et son corps. Nuée de petites aiguilles, les gouttes le meurtrissent sans le blesser. Plic, plac, ploc. C'est le son de ses pas dans les flaques. Il ne cherche pas à s'abriter, il ne cherche pas à accélérer, il marche, sans but précis.

 ** _De vous ennuyer de vos amis mais d'avoir peur qu'ils vous trouvent plat …_**

Il arriva devant un immeuble sans teinte particulière. Sans couleur, sans signe distinctif. Sans rien pour faire de lui en endroit unique. Il est banal, il est plat. Comme lui. Lui il a tué. Il a du sang sur les mains comme beaucoup d'entre eux mais lui encore plus. Il est le pire, ou le meilleur. Question de point de vue, évidemment. Il reste encore longtemps planté là, à regarder le ciel au-dessus de lui. Avant, il fixait une des portes. Elle est marron claire, une simple poignée. Elle ne laisse rien présager quant à son intérieur. Il aimerait bien y aller mais il ne savait même pas où il était. Dans l'immeuble, le son d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fait entendre et, passant à travers _sa_ porte, le jônin _le_ voit sortir. _Lui_. Il le fixe, fronce les sourcils et repart à l'intérieur.

 ** _De commencer à vous isoler…_**

Dommage, se dit le ninja aux cheveux gris. Il se retourne et repart dans une autre direction, peut-être son chez lui. Plic, plac, ploc. C'est le son des goûtes tapant contre son crâne. Mais ce n'est pas son crâne. Ce n'est même pas un crâne. Non. Un parapluie. Il se retourne.

« Kakashi-san… »

Il plisse l'œil et pivote la tête.

 _ **Et de vous dire que les choses risquent de se placer par elles-mêmes…** _

« C'est moi ? »

Iruka fronce encore les sourcils. Une question, ou une affirmation ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Lui non plus ne doit pas le savoir. Il tend la main.

« Venez. »

Le plus grand baisse son œil et zyeute sur la poigne qu'on lui tend. Il secoue la tête.

« Non. »

Iruka ne comprend pas.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sur le coup, il ne dit rien. Il est surpris. Il n'est jamais surpris.

« Parce que. »

Son interlocuteur relève un sourcil. Cette réponse ne le satisfait pas.

 ** _Mais souvent, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de prendre du temps pour vous …_**

« Je dois y aller. »

Le plus âgé part. Il reprend sa marche lente et monotone.

« Vous n'êtes pas là où vous pensez être, Kakashi-san. »

Il ne se retourne pas. Il ne recule pas. Il écoute et dit :

« Je reviendrais. Sûrement »

Il n'avait pas la certitude que l'autre l'avait entendu mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Tant-pis, se dit-il. Il haussa les épaules et continua.

« Je serais là. »

Il avait crié. Il lui avait crié sa réponse. Il avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu. Il reviendra. Il l'attendra. Ni plus, ni moins.

 ** _Car pendant que vous êtes seul, si vous cherchez vraiment fort à l'intérieur de vous…_**

Il se reconcentra sur lui, sur ce petit bout de pièce qui lui manquait. Qui était cet homme. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il reviendrait ? Kakashi, les idées toujours – presque toujours – bien arrêtées, ne savait plus quoi penser. Qui était-il ? Il regarde derrière lui, il ne pensait pas avoir autant marché. Il est dans la forêt. Mince, pense-t-il. Il est arrêté au milieu d'un chemin. Devant lui, des enfants jouent. Un blond, un brun et … une rosette ? Une fille aux cheveux roses. Ils lui sont familiers mais il ne sait pas vraiment qui ils sont. Le blondinet se tourne vers lui.

« Z'êtes pas là où vous pensez être, Kashi-sensei. »

Le garçonnet repart. Il n'a pas huit ans et il l'appelle _Kashi-sensei_. Personne ne déforme son prénom, c'est un fait. Alors pourquoi lui pourquoi cet enfant en particulier l'a-t-il fait ?

« Naruto ! »

Un homme a crié. Kakashi se retourne. Minato. Minato ? Qui est Minato ? Minato est mort. Qui est-il ?

« Tu n'es pas là où tu penses être, Kakashi. »

L'homme lui sourit.

« Où suis-je ? »

Le petit Naruto – plus petit que celui qu'il connaissait – le bouscula.

« Z'êtes pas là où vous pensez être ! »

Il répète encore ça. Une constante ? S'il n'est pas là où il doit être, où est-il ?

« Où suis-je ? »

Il les suit. Enfin. Il ne les suit pas vraiment. Ils ont déjà disparus. Comme des nuages. Ils étaient des nuages. Le bloc d'appartements apparaît. Il fixe la porte marron claire.

« Venez. »

L'homme de tout à l'heure passe à côté de lui, tapant son épaule de sa main. Il répète :

« Venez. »

Kakashi le suit. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

 ** _Vous allez finalement retrouver votre couleur. Votre énergie. Votre passion. Votre identité._**

Ils rentrent dans l'appartement. Tout est clair, tout est sobre. Sur le meuble où sont posées les clés, un petit livre orange a été abandonné là. Sur le canapé, deux vestes vertes des ninjas de Konoha. Sur le meuble télé, quatre photos. Lui et son équipe en tant que genins. Lui et son équipe de genins. L'homme et ce _Naruto_. L'homme, lui et les deux autres morpions qu'il a vu tantôt. Etrange, pense-t-il.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le brun le regarde. Oui. Il est brun. Ce détaille le surprend. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il le surprend.

« Tu es à la maison, Kashi. »

 _Kashi_ se renfrogna. C'était la deuxième fois. Ce surnom. Il n'est pas sûr de l'aimer. Pas non plus sûr de le détester. Il est … surprenant. Encore.

« Je suis … à la maison ? »

L'autre s'approche, entour son cou de ses bras, hoche la tête et dit :

« Tu dois te réveiller Kakashi Hatake. Tu es à la maison maintenant. »

 _Et les autres le remarquent aussi._

Il acquiesce.

« A la maison. »

 ** _Il est très important de prendre du temps pour vous. Pour vous connaître. Pour vous redécouvrir. Pour chercher vos passions, pour chercher ce qui vous allume dans la vie._**

Il se sent basculer en arrière pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Le sol de bouge pas. Ce n'est pas le sol. Ce n'est pas son corps. Son esprit ? Oui, c'est son esprit.

« Je ne suis pas au bon endroit. »

Iruka tourna la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Non. Tu dois rentrer. Maintenant. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as dit que j'étais à la maison. »

Il hoche, cette fois, la tête.

« Oui mais ton esprit doit rentrer. Dans ton corps. »

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend plus rien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je tombe ? »

Iruka lui sourit.

« Tu ne tombes pas, tu t'allonges. »

Plissement d'yeux.

« Allez ? Ferme les yeux ou souviens-toi de nous, Kashi. »

Tout disparaît.

 ** _Ne restez pas isolé trop longtemps. On a tous une couleur magnifique en nous et le monde entier meurt d'envie de la découvrir._**

Il a des difficultés. Il ne saurait pas se situer. Où était-il ? Il se fichait du reste. Doucement, il ouvre les yeux. Une tête blonde apparaît devant lui. Des orbes bleus le scrutent.

« Je confirme. Il est réveillé ! »

Une horde de « hourra » sonores se fait entendre. L'argenté tourne la tête de chaque côté. A droite, Naruto. Devant, Sasuke et Sakura. A gauche, Iruka. Il demande silencieusement : _que se passe-t-il ?_

« Tu as passé une semaine dans un genjutsu qui pouvait à tout moment te tuer. Le père d'Ino a passé une semaine à te maintenir dans un entre-deux monde. Là où j'ai dû aller te chercher, gros bêta.

\- Merci. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, il a compris. Il est dans son monde. Son monde plein de couleurs et de vie. Son monde où il ne pleut pas des _plic plac ploc_ à s'en arracher les cheveux. Sa couleur ? Du rouge, évidemment.

FIN

* * *

Un avis ? C'est en bas !


End file.
